Criminal Minds One-Shots
by elphiemolizbethbau
Summary: Criminal Minds related One-Shots, like "Garcia gets kidnapped and Morgan saves the day" and "JJ gets hurt in the field and Emily takes care of her." I will take any request that meets my guidelines. More info inside. I have stories here feauturing all main characters! Have a prompt you want me to write? Just ask!
1. Info

Hey guys! I've had this idea for a while, so I decided to post it. Basically , you guys give me ideas for One-Shots and I write them! Please make your request somewhat detailed (i.e. don't just give me the names of two characters) They can be what-ifs or original ideas. I'm willing to do pairings (I'm partial to Jemily and Morcia, but I'm open to all of them), please specify in your request if it is a pairing or a friendship). The highest rating I'll write for these stories is T. Also, for those who are reading my story Strength and Courage, feel free to suggest One-Shots based on that universe. I promise I won't let updates of this impact SC. I will update these sporadically whenever I have time. So review or PM me if you have any requests or questions!

-Gabby


	2. One-Shot 1

Criminal Minds One-Shots

One Shot # 1: Garcia gets kidnapped and Morgan saves the day.

 **AN: Here's the first request! I will get to the other ones when I can. S &C will be updated in about 24 hours. Please tell me what you think of this and what else you want to see.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CM characters.**

"He has her, man, I just know he does!" Agent Derek Morgan screamed at his boss when he realized his baby girl was missing.

"Morgan, you need to calm down," Hotch warned, fearing the public would witness his agent being hysterical and unprofessional, yet still understanding the man's panic.

JJ took a gentler approach, placing a comforting hand on her friend's arm. "We'll find her, Derek."

The team was in a small town in Pennsylvania called Beach Creek. They were chasing an unsub with extraordinary technical skills. This guy was almost as talented as Garcia, which the team knew because of the complicated way he chose to communicate with them. Garcia led communication from the beginning (along with JJ's guidance) because she was the only one who understood his code, and she was seemingly the team's only hope to find the unsub. She was getting close. And now she was gone.

The only other person on the team who would possibly be able to decipher the unsub's language was Reid. The boy genius seemed to know everything. This time he was stumped.

"Are you getting anywhere, Reid?" Morgan asked, pacing back in forth in Penelope's lair.

"I might be," Reid replied, "if you weren't distracting me so much!"

"C'mon, man, I'll sit down. Look," Morgan said, sitting down haphazardly. "Please hurry up."

Reid took a deep breath. The presence of the team was simultaneously distracting and empowering him to translate faster. "Wait," he said to himself, gaining Prentiss's attention and in turn everyone else's.

"What did you find?" the brunette asked.

"Look, here in the code," he said, grabbing a piece of paper and pen and scribbling out what looked like gibberish to everyone but him. "There's an address hidden in here." The team watched as the genius wrote out an address.

"My turn, Reid," Morgan said, shooing Reid out of the chair. He began typing. The agent had seen Garcia do it enough times that he figured he could find the owner of a simple address. He did it, although it took a lot longer than it would have for his baby girl, he noted to himself.

"Marcus Petersen," the man declared proudly.

Hotch immediately assigned tasks and less than two minutes after Reid and Morgan had found the unsub, the team was in split into two groups traveling in FBI-issued SUVs on the way to what they suspected was Petersen's house.

When they arrived, Morgan wasted no time. Without waiting for an order from Hotch, he leaped for the vehicle and kicked the door down in one attempt. He was running on adrenaline; he would save Penelope no matter what it took. "FBI! Where are you, you sick bastard?" He felt, rather than heard, someone behind him and he turned to see JJ covering him as he made his way up a set of stairs.

"Petersen!" Morgan shouted. "It's over."

In a few seconds, a middle-aged man with a limp stepped out of a room un-armed. "Don't shoot me," he said, putting his hands in the air.

JJ walked to the man and began to arrest him. "Marcus Petersen, you are under arrest for the murder of Marsha Levington, Sophie Saltzman…."

JJ's voice faded into the distance as Morgan cautiously stepped into the room Petersen had exited. The sight before him broke his heart.

Penelope was tied to the bed and gagged and tears were streaming steadily down her cheeks. Morgan instantly holstered his weapon and went to her. "Penelope," he breathed, gently un-blindfolding her and choking back a sob when he saw her bloodshot eyes. "You're okay," he comforted, moving to untie her. "I'm here now. You're safe."

Once he had freed her, he wrapped the tech analyst tightly in his arms and kissed her head.

"You saved me," she whispered reverently, pulling to man closer to her. "I love you, Derek Morgan."

The profiler sighed in relief. "I love you too, Penelope Garcia."

 **AN: So, what did you think? What else do you want me to write? I'll write for any character and any pair. Please follow and review!**


	3. One-Shot 2

Criminal Minds One-Shots

One-Shot 2: JJ gets hurt in the field and Emily takes care of her.

(This kind of exists within my Strength and Courage universe, but all you really need to know is that Emily and JJ are married and both profilers.)

 **AN: Here is the second story. I will get to the other two requests I have right now soon. They don't take all that long to write, so I might be able to update several times a week without disrupted updates of S &C. The next chapter of that story should be up later. Please continue giving me requests and letting me know what you think about the ones I have written.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CM characters.**

JJ had never been one to put herself in harm's way unless it was absolutely necessary. That being said, everyone knew how angry she was when the blonde headed the group as they entered the vacant building where the team assumed the unsub was hiding out.

JJ usually laid low during arrests, but stayed close enough to the front of the group to be able to take the shot if necessary. This time, the moment the woman saw the man run from them, she took off after him.

Cases involving children always got to her more than others and JJ was particularly satisfied whenever they caught someone who hurt kids. This was no exception. That man wasn't getting away. JJ and her wife Emily didn't have any kids—at least, not yet—but the blonde had an incredibly intense mothering instinct, and everyone on the team knew. JJ and Emily were always the first to enter a house with children and always talked to young witnesses and victims.

"Jen, wait!" JJ heard called after her as she started running. Emily was extremely overprotective and it had got them in trouble with the bureau on occasion. The problem was they worked so well together in the field, not even Section Chief Erin Strauss would consider separating them.

Emily took off after JJ when the blonde showed no indication that she was going to stop or slow down. Morgan took off after Emily and Hotch, Rossi, and Reid followed him together. JJ followed the unsub through a turn and Emily and Morgan missed it. When they arrived at the corner in the building, there were two options as far as turns. Emily went right and Morgan went left to cover their bases, but the obstacle had slowed them down significantly.

"Bruce Wells, FBI. You're under arrest for the murders of Landon Williams, Miles Long, and Jesse Lucas." JJ had managed to knock the man down with her body weight and was now on top of him, grabbing for her handcuffs.

In a moment of brute strength, Wells was able to knock JJ off of him. He grabbed the knife hidden in his boot and thrust it at the agent, hitting her arm. JJ gritted her teeth and knocked the knife out of his hand. It clattered to the floor a few feet away. The woman had no time to reach for her gun. She had to fight him hand-to-hand until a team member arrived to help her. It was taking longer than she would have liked.

JJ hit Wells with a right hook to his left eye. The man stumbled back and then quickly recuperated in order to retaliate. He threw a fist at her, but the blonde agent was able to block it. It seemed the man was ambidextrous however, because the moment JJ blocked his punch, the man tried another one with his other hand. This time JJ wasn't expecting it and therefore couldn't block it. The pain in her eye and arm supplied the adrenaline necessary for the profiler to overcome him. He was weaker now and did not resist.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" she panted as she handcuffed him and Emily arrived, with Rossi and Hotch right behind her.

Rossi walked to Wells and took him from JJ's grasp, and then escorted him out.

Hotch spoke into his headpiece. "Morgan, Reid, we've got the unsub. He seems to be relatively unharmed. We need a medic for JJ though."

"I'm fine, Hotch," she declared, wincing as Emily examined her eye.

"Fine, my ass!" Emily said angrily. Her anger was directed at Wells, but it always frustrated her when her wife wouldn't acknowledge that she was hurt.

"C'mon, Em, you know you'd still be running with injuries like this." Emily nodded. She knew she was kind of a hypocrite. But she still didn't like it when her wife was hurt.

Emily wrapped an arm around JJ in order to support her as the three agents began to make their way out of the building. "Why are you limping?" the brunette asked when she noticed.

"I think I…um, I think I twisted or sprained my ankle while I was running."

Emily immediately picked her wife up and carried her the rest of the way. EMS was waiting for them and so were Spencer and Morgan, who ran to them as Emily gently placed JJ in a sitting position on a stretcher and kept her hand in hers.

Spencer did exactly as Emily had done, immediately beginning to examine JJ for injuries. "It looks like you have a black eye," he observed. "And you're bleeding a lot."

At that moment, the entire team first noticed the stab wound on JJ's arm, which was covered by her dark shirt. An EMT immediately cut away the woman's shirt and grimaced when he saw the wound. "That's definitely going to need stiches," he said, grabbing a cloth and placing pressure on the wound.

JJ hissed and squeezed Emily's hand tighter. She knew it was necessary in order to stop the bleeding. "Do I really have to go to the hospital?" she groaned.

The EMT shook his head. "We can do stitches in the field," he explained.

JJ nodded. "Good," she said as the EMT gathered the necessary supplies. "Where's Wells?" she directed at her team.

Morgan replied. "Rossi and Detective Larson drove him back to the station. Local PD is going to take it from here." JJ nodded in acknowledgement.

JJ winced slightly as the EMT injected her with an anesthetic. Within seconds, the upper half of her left arm was numb.

Emily could tell her wife was uncomfortable with the entire team staring at her while she got stitches, so she offered, "I can take it from here, guys. Why don't you all start packing up at the hotel and tell Garcia that we got him? We'll meet you when we're done here."

Hotch looked to JJ to make sure it was okay. JJ nodded at the team gratefully. The men left and JJ sighed in relief. "Thank you," she said. Emily squeezed her hand in response.

"What is your name?" JJ asked the EMT.

He smiled. "Jonathan."

"Thank you for fixing me up, Jonathan," she said, trying to distract herself from the knowledge that her arm was being sewed back together. "I'm JJ and this is my wife, Emily."

"I figured," Jonathan laughed, "by how protective she is of you."

"I am _not_!" the brunette asserted.

"You totally are," JJ replied with a light-hearted smile. "It's adorable though."

Emily couldn't help the smile on her face or the blush as she shook her head. She decided to change the subject. "Jonathan, JJ was telling me she hurt her ankle when she was running. I'm not guessing there's a way to tell how hurt it is right now."

Jonathan finished bandaging JJ's arm before kneeling down to examine the blonde agent's ankle. "That's kind of hard to diagnose in the field," he said. "It doesn't look like she broke a bone or anything." He sighed. "I'm guessing you don't want to take a quick ride in the ambulance with me to get an x-ray, huh?"

JJ shook her head vigorously. "The only thing I would suggest is to keep an eye on it for swelling. If it doesn't feel any better in forty-eight hours or so, I'd recommend getting an x-ray to be sure it's not a bad sprain." Jonathan took off his gloves and threw them in a trash bin in the corner of the ambulance. "Take some ibuprofen over the counter for any pain and I think you'll live."

JJ reached out with her un-injured arm to shake the EMT's. "I appreciate it," she said.

Emily did the same. "I appreciate your patience with my crazy overprotectiveness."

Jonathan laughed. "It was my pleasure, agents. Just be careful, okay?"

Both women nodded. Jonathan helped JJ down from the stretcher, loaded it up, and drove away. JJ began to limp forward towards the car the rest of the team had left from them.

"Not a chance." Emily shook her head as she lifted JJ up and cradled her as she walked. JJ just laughed.

 **AN: I hope this is what you wanted, Kensi1997! Thanks for reading, guys. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought and what else you want me to write!**


	4. One-Shot 3

Criminal Minds One-Shots

One-Shot 3: Morgan and Garcia (friendship) babysit Jack and Henry.

(In this story, Jack is about 5 or 6 and Henry is about 2)

 **AN: Here I am with the third story! I've gotten some really good requests and I'm excited to write them. Feel free to give me as many as you want and I will write them when I can. I hope you like this! I want to remind you that these one-shots aren't connected to each other at all, so if JJ is with Emily in one story, she can be with Reid in another (or there can be no parings at all!).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CM characters**

Over a year after Haley was killed by George Foyet, Hotch agreed to go out on a date. He liked the woman well enough, so he decided to take her out again. Now, a few months into the relationship, Hotch and his new girlfriend were going on a double date with JJ and Will.

Morgan had agreed to babysit both agents' children after he lost a bet with Prentiss. He loved the kids like an uncle, but he had never spent time with either Jack or Henry by himself before and was afraid of what might happen to them or what they might do on his watch. So, on the afternoon before the double date, the agent slid into Garcia's lair with a mission.

"Hey, baby girl," he greeted.

Garcia was typing when her baby boy walked in and so she stopped as she listened to Morgan's words. The tone spoke volumes—he was going to ask for something. "What can I do for you, my Chocolate God?"

"I'm going to a party tonight," he lied. "You want to come?"

Garcia was skeptical. "A party? Who will be there?"

"Oh, you know, all the cool guys." He sighed. "Henry and Jack."

"Oh! You don't want to babysit even though you lost the bet!"

"It's not like that, Garcia," Morgan explained. "I love the little guys. I just can't take care of children."

The tech analyst giggled. "Alright, my vision, never fear. I'll be there."

Morgan sighed in relief. "Thank you, baby girl. You really are amazing."

Garcia smirked and went back to typing. "Tell me something I don't know."

As Morgan left Garcia's lair, he ran into JJ. "Hey, Derek, you still good to be at ours at seven?"

Morgan nodded confidently. "Yep. Hey…um, is it okay if Penelope comes with me?"

JJ chuckled. "Of course. See you later."

At 6:59, Morgan rang JJ and Will's doorbell. The media liaison opened the door while simultaneously putting in an earring. "Hey! Come on in," she said while ushering Morgan inside and then closing the door. "Hotch just dropped Jack off. Will's teaching him how to change Henry's diaper," she laughed.

"Will he be able to do it without my help?" Morgan asked hopefully.

"You'll be fine, Derek. Is Penelope still coming?"

Just then, the door opened and Garcia entered. "No need to fear, the tech goddess is here!" she declared.

As she spoke, the pitter patter of little feet coming down the steps were heard. Will descended first, followed by Jack and a heartfelt attempt to keep up from Henry.

"Uncle Derek! Auntie Pen!" shrieked Jack as he launched himself into Morgan's arms. Henry greeted the two as well by saying something that resembled Jack's words and wrapping his arms around Morgan's leg.

JJ knelt down to talk to her son "Henry, are you going to be good for your aunt and uncle while mommy and daddy go out?"

The little blonde boy nodded vigorously and kissed Morgan's leg. JJ kissed him and stood up to talk to Jack. "I know you're gonna be good, Jack. You always are." She ruffled his hair.

"I will be a good example for Henry, Aunt JJ," he said, and all the adults in the room could tell their unit chief's son had rehearsed it.

"Thank you, Jack," JJ replied. "Uncle Will and I appreciate that."

She stood up and faced her friends. "They already had dinner. Henry's bed time is eight and Jack's is eight-thirty. Call us if you need anything." JJ hugged Garcia and Morgan and she and Will left the house, closing the door behind them.

Henry never cried when his mom or dad left. He knew they were chasing bad guys like superheroes, and besides, he had his aunt and uncle today! Jack was also understanding of his dad going away and he knew his new friend made him happy.

"What are we gonna do, Uncle Derek?" Jack asked from his perch on the agent's shoulders.

"We are going to get ready for bed!" the agent chanted, sounding exceedingly excited.

"No bed! Pway!" Henry shouted in response, gesturing to Garcia that she should pick him up, and of course, she complied.

"Alright, pip squeak," Morgan conceded. "What do you guys want to play?" he asked, afraid of the response.

"Let's play jail!" Jack screeched.

Morgan put him down. "How do you play 'jail'?"

"I run and you chase me and then you 'rest me and put me in jail! Henry can play too!"

Morgan and Garcia shared a look. Morgan looked slightly unwilling to play Jack's game. Garcia, however, thought it would be hilarious. "C'mon agent. Are you chicken?" Penelope began running around the first floor of the LaMontagne household, while clucking like a chicken.

Eventually, Morgan gave in and they began to play "jail". After a few rounds, it occurred to him that he should probably let the boys win. Jack was a sweet boy, but he did not inherit his dad's running ability.

SSA Derek Morgan would not have admitted it then, nor would he admit it now, but he really enjoyed playing with Henry and Jack. They were funny. And they seemed to know more about their "superheroes" of parents than they let on.

It was after nine by the time Penelope and Derek managed to get the boys to bed. The agents were sitting on the couch with the baby monitor from Henry's room talking.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," Garcia offered, trying to get Morgan to agree.

Morgan just nodded and smiled, so the blonde tried again. "You want one of those someday?"

"Me? No, I don't want kids. They're needy and snotty and annoying."

Garcia shook her head. No one knew her chocolate Adonis like she did. "You're lying, Derek Morgan."

The profiler sighed. "They're alright, Garcia," he relented. "They're alright."

 **AN: What did you think? Please follow and review!**


	5. One-Shot 4

Criminal Minds-One Shot

One-Shot 4: Emily comes back for Spencer's Surprise Party

(takes place towards the end of season eight)

 **AN: For those of you who want to suggest prompts, please read the updated info in chapter 1. I will take any request as long as it follows those guidelines. Please follow and review. Here is the fourth story! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CM characters.**

It had been a long case. It had actually been a long several months for Spencer Reid as he had been grieving his girlfriend Maeve's death. The case the BAU had just had involved young women who had attempted suicide in the past and it was particularly difficult for JJ and Spencer, who couldn't help to be brought back to the girl who killed Maeve.

It had been a rough year as well for the young genius. He was happy when JJ and Will got married, but the team's joy had been cut short when Emily announced she was going back to England to head London's Interpol office. The instability it created in his life, when added to the tragedy of Maeve's death, had made it extremely difficult to focus on cases.

This is why he was glad when the case had ended and the team had made it back to Quantico seemingly without realizing it was his 31st birthday. It was almost seven in the evening and Spencer was looking forward to treating himself to six or seven hours of sleep for his birthday. He had gone beyond the socially accepted time for grief and was always trying to prove to his team he was fine, but the truth was the painful reality of his guilt and loneliness kept the genius up almost every night. Spencer decided his team either forgot about his birthday or just figured it wasn't a good idea to celebrate something he wasn't happy about and decided to leave him alone. The agent didn't care either way.

The team entered the building in suspicious silence. Pretty quickly, the team dissipated and Spencer was left alone in the bullpen. After a few minutes, JJ emerged from inside Hotch's office.

"Hey, Spence, Hotch wants to talk to you in his office."

Spencer didn't need an eidetic memory to experience déjà vu. "Does he really want to talk to me or is that where my surprise party is?" He couldn't help the smirk on his face.

"You got us," JJ conceded as she pushed Spencer in front of her in the direction of Hotch's office, feeling proud of the actual surprise that was waiting for the thirty-one year old in the room.

"Surprise!" Hotch, Rossi, Blake, Morgan, and Garcia shouted as the door opened.

Spencer put on his best happy face. He was grateful to have a team who cared about him as much as they did, but he felt something was missing. "Wow, guys! Thanks!"

"Wait for it…." Garcia said as the team's line of sight shifted to above and slightly behind Spencer.

A pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. Spencer's eyes landed on the bitten fingernails instantly. "Emily!" he all but screeched, turning around to hug the woman. "Why are you here?"

"Why am I here?! I here for you, Reid," she exclaimed ruffling the man's hair. "You're getting old there, Spencer."

Spencer's smile was genuine now. His entire team was there and as the party went on, he found himself really enjoying being in the company of his friends for the first time in months. There was only one person missing from the party. After a while, Emily and Spencer landed on the FBI building's roof.

"The stars are really pretty from up here," Emily commented, trying to start a conversation after several minutes of silence.

Reid just nodded.

"I see the Big Dipper," Emily observed. "You see any constellations?"

Reid shook his head. "These stars are thousands of light years apart. They have nothing to do with each other." After seeing the defeated look on Prentiss's face, he relented. "Sorry."

"JJ told me what happened, Spencer. You wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what, Emily? The fact that the last time I was on the roof of a building, the woman I love was murdered in front of me and I couldn't even stop it? And now I'm standing here, doing what? Pathetically spouting off astronomy facts like I even care." He shook his head at himself.

"What would Maeve say? If she were here…?"

Spencer sighed. "She'd probably provide a quote applicable to this situation and then explain why it means I can still enjoy life without her."

"Would it work if I tried it?" Emily asked hopefully.

"Do you know a quote applicable to this situation?" Spencer asked skeptically.

Emily thought for a moment. "At some point you just have to let go of what you thought should happen and live in what is happening."

"Who said that?" Spencer asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emily shrugged. "I have no idea. You want another one?" She thought again. "Deep grief sometimes is almost like a specific location, a coordinate on a map of time. When you are standing in that forest of sorrow, you cannot imagine that you could ever find your way to a better place. But if someone can assure you that they themselves have stood in that same place, and now have moved on, sometimes this will bring hope."

Spencer re-raised an eyebrow. " _Eat, Pray, Love_?"

"It's the first thing that came to me," she explained with a laugh. "What I'm trying to say is you're not alone. You're surrounded by people who can relate to you. Talk to Hotch, talk to JJ. Hell, talk to me. Just don't shut us all out, Spencer. We love you."

Spencer hugged his friend. "Thank you, Emily. And thank you for surprising me today. You are the best present ever."

 **AN: So, what did you think? What else would you like me to write? Please follow and review guys. Thanks for "reid-ing"!**


	6. One-Shot 5

Criminal Minds One-Shots

One-Shot 5: Morgan finds out about JJ's sister (friendship)

Takes place right after the episode "Risky Business"

*SUICIDE TRIGGER WARNING*

 **AN: Sorry I haven't updated. My mom got married over the weekend, so I've been really busy. Updates for this should be more regular now, as long as I continue to receive prompts that meet my guidelines. I will be updating S &C later as well. Updates for that should go back to being about twice a week as well. I've been getting some prompts that are relatively alike, so I might combine the similar ones so I don't have too many repetitive stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CM characters.**

It had been an incredibly hard case for JJ. When she had heard how many suicides had been reported in that small town in Wyoming, her heart had dropped into her stomach. However, as soon as she interviewed the parents of some of the kids that had supposedly killed themselves, the blonde agent was completely sure that these suicides were actually homicides and fought hard to convince the rest of the team of that. She had seen the signs of suicide before. The dead teenagers had displayed none of them. No way did they choose to end their lives.

It turned out she was right and after the case was over, her entire team knew there was something going on with their media liaison. JJ told Hotch about Rosaline on the jet, feeling it necessary to disclose the reason behind her expertise on the subject of suicide to her unit chief. Hotch was uncharacteristically kind about the situation; he maintained his stoic composure, of course, but he wasn't cold at all.

When they landed, the team decided to leave JJ alone and not pester her for information about her connection to the case. Well, everyone except Morgan decided to leave her alone. The chocolate profiler followed the media liaison into her office and shut the door behind him.

"You can talk to us, JJ," he stated simply, allowing the blonde to process and respond at her own pace.

The woman turned around and leaned against her desk. "I know, Derek," she sighed.

"Then, why don't you?" he prompted.

"I don't know, Morgan," she replied, frustrated.

Morgan smirked a little. "Yeah, you do."

JJ took a deep breath. "I know you guys think I'm weaker than all of you." Morgan tried to interrupt but the blonde didn't let him. "I'm a girl, I'm small, and I don't spend much time in the field. I get it—I'm soft. And I guess I just don't want to tell you guys things that prove that."

"Sure, I see you as my little sister, but I feel the need to protect everyone. It's not about how fast you can run, or how well you shoot (and you have scored the highest in the shooting range in the entire bureau for years). I just really care about you, JJ. We all do. JJ, you are one of the strongest people I've ever met. And I'm sure whatever has been getting to you on this case will just make you stronger in my eyes. Please talk to me."

Morgan had an intense look of pleading in his eyes, and JJ couldn't help but to agree with what he was saying. The Behavioral Analysis Unit was a family, and they all had their set roles. Rossi and Hotch were mom and dad. Prentiss and Morgan were the big kids and JJ and Spencer were the little siblings. Garcia was the perky cousin who everyone saw as a sister. They all fit into these roles by the way they interacted with each other, and it worked well.

"I had a sister. Rosaline." JJ didn't really want to talk about this with Morgan, but he was one of those people who could pull it out of you. "She was about six years older than me. We were best friends. Ros and I played together every day. Um, one day, I came home from school, and I just sensed that something was wrong, you know?"

Morgan nodded to show he was paying attention and understood.

"So, I went upstairs to check on Ros. It was eerily quiet. I just knew something had happened. I…um, I went into her bathroom and she was in the tub. She had slit her wrists. It was too late."

The two agents remained silent for some time before Morgan walked up to his friend and gave her a hug. "Thank you for telling me that."

JJ wrapped her arms around the man she had come to see has her big brother. "Thank you for making me."

 **AN: What did you guys think? What do you want me to write next?**


	7. One-Shot 6

Criminal Minds One-Shots

One-Shot 6: Spencer as a child with Diana in the time of "Memoriam"

 **AN: Here I am with the sixth one-shot! I updated my Jemily story last night and today I am doing this one. Hope you enjoy my take on Spencer as a child! It's a rather short one, but I hope I did the prompt justice! Feel free to keep suggesting stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CM characters.**

Spencer Reid wasn't an average child. He had been well above average in his academic learning from infancy. He taught himself how to read at age three, but he often pretended to not be able to read at the level he was able to so his mother, Diana Reid, would read to him at night.

Spencer's favorite book at the moment was _Slaughterhouse-Five_ by Kurt Vonnegut. His mother knew Spencer had done research on the background of the book, especially because World War II was one of the young genius's favorite topics.

Diana hadn't been reading to her son as much as she used to. Spencer didn't know why. He could tell his mom and dad were fighting a lot more than they used to, and his mom seemed somewhat "out of it" at times, but Diana had always made reading to her son a priority, and the fact that she wasn't now confused Spencer and worried him.

On the rare occasion that Diana would still read to her son at night, Spencer took the opportunity to attempt to figure out what was going on with his parents. Though at times oblivious, in some aspects, Spencer was amazingly talented at being able to read people.

"Mom?" Spencer asked one night, after Diana had read him a chapter of _Slaughterhouse-Five._

"Yes, Spencer?"

"Why are you and Dad fighting all the time?" The boy looked up at his mom with concern. He had had a rather strange conversation with his father this morning, and it left the impression on him that William Reid was going to leave them. Diana put the book down and then removed his glasses gently.

"Spencer, you don't need to worry about that," she replied, standing up. Diana did not want to have this conversation with her young son.

"But I hear you fighting every night. I can't sleep. I think I should worry about it." Diana had to hand it to him. Spencer was a gifted negotiator and always knew why he was fighting for what he was fighting for. Of course, Spencer's concern went beyond his sleeping schedule, but telling his mom that's why he was worried made her soften a bit.

"Spencer, sometimes moms and dads fight. We'll try not to keep you up."

Diana made her way to the door in order to exit the room, sighing. She wanted so badly for her sweet, sensitive son to be completely oblivious to what was going on with her. The truth was Diana had begun having hallucinations and William had been acting rather suspicious lately. The combination of the two stressors had been too much for the young couple to deal with as well as raising their son.

"Mom?"

Diana sighed once more. "Yes, Spencer?"

"Are you and dad gonna get a divorce?"

Diana walked back to her son. "Spencer, all you need to know is that I love you, and I will always be here in every way I can. Okay?"

Spencer nodded hesitantly. "Okay, I love you too."

The young genius did not sleep that night. His parents fought well into the early morning hours; Spencer knew it had ended when he heard his father slam the front door. He didn't come back.


	8. One-Shot 7

Criminal Minds One-Shots

One-Shot 7: JJ tells Emily she wants to have a baby.

(This is not at all existing in the same timeline as Strength and Courage)

 **AN: Here is the seventh one shot, which is a combination of two similar requests. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CM characters.**

JJ and Emily often babysat for Hotch. Jack was a nephew to the two female agents and they loved him dearly. Lately, however, Emily had begun to dread babysitting the little boy because after every time, JJ subtly brought up wanting to have a baby. The two had been dating for almost a year and they planned to spend the rest of their lives together, so the kid conversation wasn't too premature, but Emily had yet to share with JJ her past as it pertained to her pregnancy and abortion.

On this particular evening, JJ wasn't going to let Emily avoid the question anymore. If the brunette truly didn't want children, it was something JJ could learn to be okay with, but she was tired of her not being honest about her feelings. "Emily," she started. "I need to know why you never want to talk about having kids."

Emily sighed and led them to the couch in their living room. They had moved in together several months prior. "It's kind of a long story," the brunette profiler said.

"We have time," JJ replied, sitting down.

Emily did the same. She proceeded to tell JJ the story she had told Rossi a couple of years earlier about Michael and her mom, about the sex and the priest and the abortion. JJ listened intently, not giving away her response with her facial expressions.

After she finished telling the story, there were several seconds of awkward silence. "Well?" Emily begged, "Say something. Please."

"Wow," was her response.

She didn't add to it and Emily began to worry that JJ was angry or was judging her. What if JJ was going to leave her? "Wow?"

"I had a lot of ideas of what it might be," the blonde explained. "That wasn't one of them." She hesitated before asking, "Why did it take you this long to tell me? Did you think I'd judge you?"

Emily shrugged. "Most people have."

"But me?" To be honest, JJ was slightly offended. "Emily, I have never been in the situation you were in." JJ reached out to take her girlfriend's hand. "You did what was necessary to take care of yourself. If you hadn't, you probably wouldn't be in my life now. I can't judge you for that."

Emily smiled and squeezed her girlfriend's hand. "Thank you, Jen."

"You don't have to thank me," she replied. "I just wish you had felt comfortable telling me earlier."

"I'm sorry I underestimated you, Jennifer," Emily said. JJ nodded to say the apology was accepted. "And all of this isn't to say I don't want kids. It's just been really overwhelming."

JJ interrupted her. "It's okay if you don't, Em," JJ assured Emily. "It's not a non-negotiable for me. I want to be with you. With or without kids."

Emily smiled. "I wasn't sure I wanted kids," she said. "But now I can't look at you and not picture mini Jennifers running around our house."

JJ laughed. "I have a question."

"What?"

"So, I was picturing mini-Emilys. What do you think of us using your eggs? That way our kids would be a part of both of us."

Emily smiled. "I hadn't thought of that, but I really like that idea."

JJ smiled mischievously. "Well, we should probably get married first."

"Give me time, woman!" laughed Emily before she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and kissed her passionately.

* * *

Two years later, JJ and Emily were finally Mrs. and Mrs. Prentiss and JJ was about to have their first child, a little girl.

The day the blonde went into labor was chaotic. The entire BAU congregated in the maternity ward's waiting room and all heckled the nurses and secretaries for answers about their friends and their daughter.

Finally, the little girl was born. She had jet black hair and pale skin. The youngest Prentiss looked exactly like Emily. After much chaos, Emily and JJ were alone with their new daughter. "What should we name her?" JJ asked.

"I don't know," Emily replied. "I want her middle name to be Rosaline though."

JJ looked up. "Really?"

Emily smiled and nodded, placing a kiss to her wife's forehead. "She still needs a first name."

JJ thought for a moment. "What about Sarah?"

"Sarah," Emily repeated, testing the name on her lips. "It's simple, but very pretty. Sarah Rosaline Prentiss it is."

"Hi, Sarah," JJ said to her newborn, who instantly began to wiggle. "I think she likes her name."

Emily smiled. "Jen, we have a kid. We're parents."

JJ laughed. "Yes, we are. And she is going to be the most loved baby in the world."

"Uncle Derek is going to kill your first boyfriend, Sarah," Emily told her. "Just a fair warning."

 **AN: So what did you think? I still have a few more requests that I am writing, but feel free to suggest more. I hope you're enjoying these stories!**


	9. One-Shot 8

Criminal Minds One-Shots

One-Shot 8: Hotch and Garcia (as a couple) speak about a case they are working on involving little boys who look like Jack

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CM characters.**

"Has anyone seen Penelope?"

Aaron Hotchner was on edge, as he always was during a particularly gruesome case, but this instance was even more extreme than usual, considering the nature of this unsub's victimology. He knew his girlfriend would be able to offer him some much needed perspective and comfort. The problem Hotch was facing at the moment was that the tech analyst was nowhere in sight.

"I think she's set-up in one of the interview rooms," the unit chief heard someone reply.

"Thanks, JJ," he replied absently before taking off in the direction of the interrogation rooms.

Hotch and Garcia seemed a very unlikely couple, knowing how different their personalities and outlooks on life were. But after JJ had been sent to the Pentagon, the pressure and experience of having to collaborate in doing her job had brought them together, and no one on the team saw any reason to question it. Hotch hadn't been genuinely happy since right after his son was born, so the BAU was content for Hotch to do anything that caused him to smile.

Speaking of Hotch's son, the reason this case had gotten to him the way it had involved the fact that the victims were all young boys of about eight, and they all looked uncannily like Jack Hotchner. Mason Campbell, nine-years-old, was the first victim found, thrown unceremoniously in the forest. It was when eight-year-old Parker Williams was found in the same exact spot that the local police department knew they had to contact the FBI. Hotch was the one to pick up the phone.

Hotch was having a hard time finding the interview rooms. He had never been directionally challenged but he wasn't thinking clearly today.

When he finally stumbled across the set of three rooms, he was presented with a new problem. Which room was Penelope in?

Of course it was just Hotch's luck that the technical genius was set up in the third room he checked. Once he had laid eyes on the bright blonde hair that his girlfriend possessed, he sighed in relief. "Penelope," he breathed.

The sound of her love's voice brought the tech analyst away from her furious typing. "What can I do for you, my liege?"

Hotch couldn't help but to soften slightly at the sound of Garcia's pet name. "Just be you."

Penelope was a little confused. "What do you mean?"

Hotch began to pace the room. "You know, just do your thing where you make me feel better with…like…one sentence. Penelope, if we don't save Dominic Pizzolo, I don't know what I'll do."

Garcia sighed. She knew what he was talking about now. "He's only been missing for four hours, Aaron. We may very possibly have twenty more hours to save him."

"What if we don't? What if we can't crack this case in time?"

Penelope could tell that the usually composed man was beginning to lose it. She stood up and walked to him, grasping him by the shoulders so he would stop pacing and look at her. The simple eye contact calmed the unit chief down considerably. "If it were Jack-"

'It's not," Garcia interrupted. "It's not Jack, Aaron. Jack is safe across the country with Jessica."

Hotch nodded, but his face proved he was not entirely convinced. Penelope strode to the table in the center of the room and picked up one of her cell phones. She dialed a number and then held the phone to her ear as Hotch watched. "Hey, Jess. Can you put Jack on the phone?"

After a moment, Garcia spoke again. "Hey, buddy. Can you do me a favor?" Pause. "Your daddy is feeling a little bit sad today and I think hearing your voice would make him feel a little better. What do you think?" Pause. "Awesome. Thank you so much, Jack! I'm gonna put your dad on the phone now." Pause. "I love you too."

Garcia handed the phone to her boyfriend and watched as he spoke to his son. "Hey, buddy!" Pause. "Yeah, this is just a hard case." Pause. "Yes, we're definitely going to catch the bad guy." Pause. "Thank you, Jack." Pause. "I'll see you in a few days, buddy." Pause. "I will. Love you too."

Hotch handed the phone back to Garcia and then wrapped his arms around her. "You always know how to make me feel better."

Penelope kissed her boyfriend lightly before pulling away. "Of course I do. I am the all-knowing Oracle of Quantico."

 **AN: What did you think? What else would you like to see? Please review! (By the way, the last chapter of Strength and Courage should be up later today)**


	10. One-Shot 9

Criminal Minds One-Shots

One-Shot 9: A follow up to JJ telling Morgan about her sister, in which Spencer finds out

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CM characters.**

By the time JJ arrived home to her small apartment, it was after midnight. It had been one of the longest days of JJ's life. She was grateful that Morgan had all but forced her to come clean about Rosaline. She desperately needed to talk about it and there was no way she was going to bring it up to any of her colleagues of her own volition.

That being said, the phone call she got about twenty minutes after arriving home wasn't entirely unwelcome.

"Hey, Spence, what's up?" the media liaison greeted tiredly.

"Hi, JJ," Spencer spoke slowly on the other end. "Are you busy?"

JJ sighed. "Nope. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Spencer replied, realizing that his friend might think that there was something the matter with him. "It's just that I'm right outside your apartment."

"What?"

JJ walked to the door of her one bedroom apartment and looked through the peephole, and the young genius was indeed standing outside her door. The blonde opened it. "What's going on, Spence?"

"Can I come in?" he asked.

JJ nodded. "Not that I'm ever unhappy to see you, but what are you doing here so late? Is your mom okay?"

JJ led Spencer to the couch in the area she designated as her living room and sat down, gesturing for him to do the same. "My mom is perfectly fine. I'm here because I am worried about _you_ , JJ."

The small-town girl sighed. "Did Morgan or Hotch tell you something?"

"No, if you told either of them something in confidence, I'm sure they wouldn't talk to someone else about it. Definitely not me. I did notice that you seem sad."

"I'm _fine_ , Spence," JJ assured.

"Look, JJ, I don't know what's going on," Spencer started, "but I do know that my friend is hurting, and when I see her in pain, I want to make it stop."

JJ nodded and took a deep breath. "Um, I had a sister."

"Really? I didn't know that," Spencer said.

"Yeah," JJ confirmed. "Her name was Rosaline. She killed herself when she was seventeen."

"How old were you?" Spencer asked.

"I was almost twelve." JJ reached up to finger her necklace. "She gave me this right before…." The blonde sniffed. "It's just this case, you know?"

Spencer nodded. "We all have certain types of cases that get to us. After a case involving kids, Hotch goes home to Jack as soon as possible. Any case involving sexual abuse gets to Derek. I always think of my mom when the unsub is schizophrenic. It's completely normal to be affected by that type of trauma."

JJ nodded slightly. "I was the one who found her."

"Exactly," Spencer pointed out. "You don't need to be ashamed, JJ. You're not weak. You're human."

JJ smiled through her tears. "Thanks, Spence." She reached over to hug her friend. "You really are my best friend, you know that right?"

Spencer smiled. "I've never had a best friend before."

After a moment, JJ pulled out of the hug. "Well, now you do. Thank you for coming over. You and Morgan have been so patient with me today."

Spencer shrugged. "That's what best friends do."

 **AN: Did you like? I have a few more prompts to write, but I am running out, so please request some! Thanks for reading guys and please review!**


	11. One-Shot 10

Criminal Minds One-Shots

One-Shot 10: Reid has a crush on Hotch, but is scared to tell him.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CM characters.**

Spencer Reid had a dilemma.

He was in love with his boss.

His male boss.

His straight boss.

This was ridiculous! How the hell was this going to end in any way that didn't get his heart broken? How the hell was this going to end in any way that didn't get him fired?

Spencer Reid had a dilemma.

This had certainly been building for years, but it was almost unbearable now. After Haley died, Spencer thought he might have a chance, but that hope was killed quickly when Hotch introduced the team to Beth.

But now that his relationship with Beth was over, Spencer knew this was his last chance for Hotch to at least hear him out. At this point, Spencer just needed his boss to know how he felt, consequences be damned.

This is what had brought the young genius to where he was now—outside his boss's office, with his fist clenched, raised to knock in fixed hesitation. Just as his fist was about to make contact with the door, it opened.

"Hotch?"

"Oh, hi Reid. Is everything alright?" Hotch was obviously nervous about something.

"Oh. Um…yeah," Spencer replied, looking down. "Uh, Hotch, you think we could talk? I need to tell you something."

Hotch nodded. "Sure, Reid. I've been wanting to talk to you about something too."

"Can we go in your office?" Spencer asked, still not making eye contact with his crush and boss.

"Of course." Hotch stepped to the side to allow Reid to enter the room.

Hotch walked behind his desk and sat down, and Reid sat in the chair across from it. "So, what's going on, Spencer?"

"So, I don't really know how to tell you this…."

Hotch was concerned. "It's okay, Spencer." The unit chief was being uncharacteristically patient and soft. It's not that he wasn't a kind person, he just wasn't necessarily warm. "You can tell me whatever it is."

"Um, well I know you're my boss, but I've always thought of you as a friend."

Hotch nodded. "Of course. We're all friends." Spencer couldn't tell, but Hotch was becoming afraid and somewhat disappointed that the young genius seemed to be getting ready to reject him. But how could Spencer have known that Hotch was attracted to him?

"Well, um, lately, I've been thinking…."

"You can stop right there, Spencer," Hotch interrupted. "I know what you're going to say."

Spencer stuttered. "You do?"

Hotch nodded. "This is kind of an awkward situation. I don't want you to feel awkward while working here. I know this is unexpected for you, and I want you to know that it's something I can get over."

"Wait, what?" Spencer was confused. "Are you saying that you're-"

"I'm attracted to you, Spencer. I'm sorry. I tried to stop it, but-"

"No, wait, Hotch. I think this has been one big miscommunication. I, um," he paused, "I feel the same way."

Hotch all but did a double take. "You…you do?"

Spencer nodded.

"How long?" Hotch asked.

"A long time," Spencer said. "I didn't want to tell you because Haley, and then Beth, and you're straight."

"Apparently, I'm not," Hotch observed. He laughed in relief. "I can't believe his is actually happening."

Spencer stood up. "I'm almost done with my paperwork for today. Do you maybe want to get dinner?"

Hotch smiled his first genuine smile in a long time. "I would love that."

 **AN: So, how was it? Fluffy enough? Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**


	12. One-Shot 11

Criminal Minds One-Shots

 **One-Shot 11: Garcia accidentally flirts with Blake over the phone.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CM characters.**

Penelope Garcia's head was in a spin. The last year of her life had been crazy, and had been topped off with her brunette beauty leaving the team. The truth was she was still bitter over her friend leaving the U.S. to rejoin Interpol when she was introduced to the newest member of the Behavioral Analysis Unit, one Supervisory Special Agent Alex Blake.

It's not that Alex Blake wasn't a nice person, she just wasn't, -well, fun. Which would be fine except for the fact that it whacked up the team's energy and Penelope hated it. Still, she knew her trepidation over the new agent was mostly unfair.

Of course the bubbly tech analyst didn't mesh well with the calm, collected, seasoned FBI agent, but their relationship wasn't exactly unfriendly either. In fact, before the profilers had left for their newest case, the All-Knowing Genius of Quantico had hugged every one of them, including Blake.

But hers was not the voice she was expecting to hear on the other end of the phone.

The shrill ring woke Garcia from her light slumber and she robotically answered the phone. "Talk to me, hot stuff."

There was a long pause over the phone and the silence was loud enough to fully wake her. "Chocolate Thunder?" Still no answer. "Are you punishing me for last night? I _was_ a bad, bad girl."

She heard muffled laughter in the background but no distinct words. "Angel fish?"

"Uh. Garcia?"

Her first reaction was to drop the phone she was holding. After she got her life together somewhat, she picked it up again.

"Agent Blake?"

There was another awkward silence. "I sure hope none of that was meant for me."

"Oh, of course not, my vision. I mean—GAH! I'm so sorry, it's a habit, sugar. I mean—NO! Not that your supreme knowledge and beauty doesn't warrant a nickname but—ugh!" She took a deep breath. "Is my sugar shack there?" she asked meekly.

"Hold on, Penelope." The tone in Alex's voice conveyed slight amusement, but she obviously wanted to get on with whatever she called for.

"Baby girl?"

"Oh, hot cakes, thank God! I can't believe what I just did!"

Derek laughed. "You've done it before, mama. Now, we need your help. Can you help us?"

" _Can_ I? Please, hot stuff. This is what I live for. Space Shuttle Knowledge, ready for launch."

As usual, Garcia played a pivotal role in solving the case, and before long, the agents of the BAU were reconvening in the bullpen. As soon as the tech analyst laid eyes on the newest addition to their team, she walked towards her.

"Agent Blake, I'm so sorry for what happened yesterday. I really thought it was Morgan."

"I know, Penelope," Alex laughed. "It's fine. Under one condition."

"Anything."

"I get to call Morgan 'hot stuff' too."

Both women laughed. Maybe Alex Blake was more fun than Penelope had originally thought.

 **AN: I hope you liked this one! Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	13. One-Shot 12

Criminal Minds One-Shots

 **One-Shot 12: Emily gets sick and JJ takes care of her (Jemily friendship)**

 **AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated this in almost a month. I have been so busy with school. But I'm about to be off for the rest of the year, so I hope to update semi-regularly.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CM characters.**

Agent Jennifer Jareau rang the doorbell of the house of one of her best friends, Emily Prentiss. They were planning on having one of their-what they dubbed-"girls' days". Penelope would usually be in attendance but she couldn't make it on that particular day.

After a few moments, the door opened and a worse for wear Emily Prentiss revealed herself to her friend.

JJ couldn't help but to gasp at her best friend's bloodshot eyes and red nose. "Em, are you okay?" she asked in concern.

Emily sighed. "I'm so sorry, Jayje, I forgot to cancel. I woke up this morning and I could barely breathe."

"You look awful," JJ observed in the way only a good friend could.

"Yeah," Emily agreed, "well, I feel worse."

"I brought breakfast," JJ added after a moment, holding up the take out bag in her hands. "I could just give you your share and—"

"Actually," Emily interrupted, "if you're not intimidated by my cooties, I'd love the company."

JJ nodded, stepping into the house through the available space in the door Emily had created for her. "Your cooties—no, your hand-to-hand skills—maybe a little," the blonde laughed, walking into Emily's kitchen and setting the stuff down.

Emily giggled in reply, letting out a wince when the laughing sent a shooting pain through her lungs. "In this condition, I don't even think I could beat up a puppy dog."

JJ raised an eyebrow at her, reaching into the bag to grab the coffee and the bagels, as well as some orange juice and fruit.

"Not that I'd ever beat up a puppy dog," the brunette profiler amended squeakily. "Ugh," Emily groaned, sitting at her table across from JJ. "I have so many things to take care of today."

"Like what?" the blonde inquired, handing her friend a cup of hot coffee.

"Just some chores around the house and some errands, like shopping and stuff," Emily explained, gratefully retrieving the hot beverage from JJ and beginning to eat.

"I can help you with that," JJ offered with a friendly smile.

"Jayje, I would never ask you to do my laundry," she laughed.

"I'm not offering," JJ clarified. "I insist." The blonde reached out to feel the temperature of Emily's forehead. She was hot and clammy. "In fact, after we eat, you are going to take some ibuprofen and then you are going back to bed."

"JJ-"

Said blonde cut her off. "Don't argue with me. We Jareau women always get what we want." Emily didn't seem intimidated, so JJ decided to play a different side of the brunette. "C'mon, Em, I'm just trying to be a good friend here. When have you ever had anyone to do the dishes for you? You should take advantage of this…."

"It's you I don't want to take advantage of," Emily explained.

"You're not," JJ promised. "I want to do this for you." Getting up, JJ pressed a chaste kiss to her best friend's forehead before going to Emily's cabinets are returning with two red pills. JJ knew the brunette's house well; she spent lots of time there.

Emily downed the medicine with what remained of her coffee, before taking a deep, labored breath. "Thank you, Jayje."

JJ led her friend into her bedroom and helped her get into the bed. She reached into Emily's bedside table drawer and retrieved a bell, the bell that she had kept there the last time Emily had needed "babysitting," as the brunette so eloquently put it. JJ placed the bell on the table close to the bed before dinging it once. "You're very welcome, Emily." JJ closed the blinds to make the room darker in the light of morning. "Call me if you need me."

Emily chuckled lightly. "I always need you…Mom."

JJ laughed softly before leaving in search of some laundry detergent.

 **AN: What did you think? Please leave me a review and let me know!**


End file.
